User talk:Tycio/14
=July= Grammar As I am a stickler for accuracy both in content and language (and tanks), I will be going around this wiki editing the pages for grammar, syntax, and accuracy if needed. This will make the pages more comprehensible and provide readers with a fuller understanding of the pages on the wiki. You've done a fantastic job getting started. This will make an excellent information hub for all things GundP. Lifeofthe6 (talk) 04:36, July 1, 2013 (UTC) =August= E-mail Hello, I'd like to have info about how to change my email, because it's linked to my old and hacked email I no longer use Nichika (talk) 14:39, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Tanks May I start writing pages about the tanks that appeared in the anime ? Linking them to wikipedia might be too hardcore for most of the people. My vast tank knowledge can cover up basic info for starters and things related to the anime without trying to spoil anything.Nichika (talk) 15:12, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Tank pages What do you think about the current pages I wrote ? I'd like to optimize them and leave them perfect before I move on to big pages (M4 Sherman is next and it's history section is huge.) Nichika (talk) 23:32, August 31, 2013 (UTC) =September= Categories What's with the categories on the main page about the schools... Can't access them directly, could you fix that ?Nichika (talk) 00:26, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! There's an offensive comment which I'd like to be removed, Darjeeling "darjeeling es una hp" Nichika (talk) 23:37, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Everything would've been easier if anyone used the live chat for that kind of commentary, but nobody uses it :< It's a spanish shortcut of "Hija Puta", wouldn't have guessed it if it wasn't for the comment below "que va si esa perra es asi". Nichika (talk) 12:59, September 20, 2014 (UTC) There's no need for that, I mean, we do need to add a talk page so we don't mix the casual commentary with the actual discussion, but we shouldn't remove the commentaries because we also need the casual commentary, we only need to separate them, and more control over the commentaries (See Nonna) Nichika (talk) 13:18, September 20, 2014 (UTC) If that's so I don't really see a point changing them to a talk page. Nichika (talk) 21:55, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't think it would be nice to retain the current comments, considering what they are... Do as you see fit, if the current comments are the only thing holding you up, you should read them thoroughly Nichika (talk) 11:31, September 21, 2014 (UTC) =November= Quiet It's really quiet now isn't it ? Nichika (talk) 14:44, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :I guess school has too strong effect >:D Nichika (talk) 19:55, November 12, 2014 (UTC) wiki dead? hello, this wiki looks pretty much silent , is there much activity nowa days here?General patton 101 (talk) 22:56, November 17, 2014 (UTC) thanks and cool yeah okay sounds cool. people and such, and yeah the series has been silent for awhile so i see your point ,and i will do my best to contribute any missing points , however i will not be doing anything big becuase my grammar sucks. i have done katysha added to her looks/description part, have a look and see if its okay with you i have seen every episode and OVA for girls und panzer including the anzio as a supposed "movie" so i will do my best to see missing points and plus military is my life so the vehicles of assorted armour on here i can fill in gaps there to if there is any also would a girls und panzer rp in the forum be possible? or like to mechanical to try and i have considered doing a blog making up my own school and all also i will be working on the suanders high school for youas there is no content there p.s hope you dont mind any of the above General patton 101 (talk) 02:08, November 18, 2014 (UTC) thanks thanks and what do you mean dice? as in chance and all? and i reckon you would be a good rper im not good myself but i still enjoy trying, and i will be today working on saunders school and you can grammar check and all? and is there anyway i can apply for mod or admin if thats okay?General patton 101 (talk) 21:38, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :okay cool, fair enough , thanks =December= Japanese translation Hi, it's me FinnXMarcy. Do you know anyone on this wiki (or you can) translate from Japanese from these pictures regarding Girls und Panzer? http://25.media.tumblr.com/1b7a5fc3d973c892159a0b88b0d59888/tumblr_mm88meXWIB1rlpuyvo1_1280.jpg http://25.media.tumblr.com/c6c675b6362b9b72b41bb0fefe85665e/tumblr_mm88meXWIB1rlpuyvo2_1280.jpg FinnXMarcy (talk) 12:33, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Edit link to my account Hello, I edit two pages and I didn't see that I was disconneted so they weren't added to my contributions, I made them under the IP address 31.39.194.30 (1st added a link in the Main page to the Maginot Girls Academy and I correct a minor error that I forgot when I made the Asparagus page) and I'ld like to know if these contributions can be linked to my account. Thanks. Fox357mag (talk) 22:11, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Help Permission Hi, Tycio. I need help from you to rename the Churchill page into Churchill VII and remove this page (double page) : Motto_Love_Love_Sakusen_desu! (with small "s") since I already improved the new one (with big "s") BravoBigBoom (talk) 03:22, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: User:31.39.194.30 Thanks for your answer, I will redirect it to my page. And don't worry I'm really sure that on one will contest (unless it's a troll) it isn't my style to attribute others work to myself. Fox357mag (talk) 16:51, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Okay Okay, Tycio Thanks for reminding me. I forgot to give a signature for my message. About that manga, i think you're right to redirect it rather than remove it. And for the Churchill, I haven't seen any other series of Churchill other than Mark VII employed by St. Gloriana. It's even used again in the upcoming movie. BravoBigBoom (talk) 03:57, December 30, 2014 (UTC)